


The World Is Not So Difficult

by haveyouseenmyuser



Series: It's Not So Difficult [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I wrote this with a sling on my right arm!!!, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, idk - Freeform, the origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmyuser/pseuds/haveyouseenmyuser
Summary: So I got a message from my best friend that pretty much read"I like realllly need to know how Harry went from eating a sandwich to making out with Louis. Like… Really need to know."So this ones for you





	The World Is Not So Difficult

It’s three in the morning. It is far too late (early) for Harry to be ransacking his refrigerator in this manner. 

Louis leans on the sink, steadying himself, as Harry stacks up endless condiments and suspicious looking jars next to his own, abandoned cheese sandwich.

“Oh man, I’m such a sucky host, I didn’t even think that you’d want a sandwich, I’ve got five thousand different types of cheese, which you don’t want because of reasons, or some sliced ham, which you don’t want because of your continued determination to be annoying… do you still hate ham? You haven’t, like, conveniently changed your mind?”

Harry peers up at him from his crouched position to ask the question, and Louis snorts, amused, before downing the rest of his water.

“Nope. Sorry. But you know, I didn’t really come out here because…”

Harry ignores him, and goes back to the fridge autopsy, and Louis finds himself grinning at the back of Harry’s head, before watching the way that his muscles at his shoulders work, as he roots for something Louis would be willing to consume.

And, just then, Louis realizes that he  _ really _ didn’t get out of bed and come into Harry’s kitchen because he was hungry. He came out because Harry was out here by himself, and that scenario sounds very appealing, right now.

Harry pushes himself upright, and then moves over to the cupboards.

“I could… I don’t know, what about a fried egg sandwich? What is your stance on eggs?”

Louis rubs at his eyes briefly, and then runs two hands through his hair. And, why not? 

“Harry.”

Something in his voice seems to still Harry, and Louis wonders vaguely whether he’s just performed a Jedi mind trick, before remembering that he is cool now, and thus questions like that shouldn’t be occupying him during important moments, and  _ dammit,  _ concentrate on the task in hand, brain. 

Harry leans against his fridge, and Louis knows what he wants, in this moment.

“I really don’t want a sandwich Harry.”

Harry’s eyes look like they have to concentrate really hard on not looking down at Louis' lips, and that’s all the confirmation Louis needs.

“Then what-”

The rest of Harry’s inquiry about Louis' dietary requirements is lost, when Louis crosses the small distance, and kisses Harry.

Because  _ this _ , is what he was after.

…

**Author's Note:**

> You're Welcome


End file.
